AruAni 2014
by justyouraveragewriter44
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the prompts created to honor the ship of Annie Leonhardt and Armin Arlert. Enjoy. :3
1. Day 1: Missing You

_September 30, 850_

_Dear Annie,_

_Everyone wants you out of that crystal. Jean was trying to break you out with his blades, it was actually kinda funny watching him nearly break his 3dmgear bashing the crystal. but don't tell him I said that. I know why you went in there. It was to to protect yourself, and your secrets. You've always been a secretive person Annie._

_December 15, 850_

_Dear Annie,_

_It's been three months since you've crystallized yourself. We've tried everyday to get you out of there, but we've never even made a dent. Eren's been coming down to where you are a lot. He yells and swears at you telling you to get out of there. But you never move. there's been a couple times where he got so angry that he almost changed into his titan form and If we didn't sedate him in time he'd go berserk and destroy the compound. He really needs to learn how to stay calm and controlled when he's in his titan form. Who am I kidding he needs to learn how to do that all the time. Too bad you weren't here….you could teach him how."_

_January 25, 851_

_Dear Annie,_

_Remember all those years ago during our years in the cadet corps when I'd try to talk to you, and i'd fail miserably and you'd just walk away? And when you used to train with Eren in hand to hand combat? I used to get so jealous when I saw you two training together. I mean Eren was pathetic I admit it, but he had potential. Me? I couldn't even throw a punch. You two always seemed to get along. He could go up to you and say whatever he wanted to with no hesitation whatsoever. I wished I could do that. I thought It was hopeless dream to ever think i'd get you to talk to me, until Mina actually convinced you to! I was so grateful to her...I still am. _

_February 5, 851 _

_Annie,_

_Everyone hates you. The captain, the commander, all of the remaining 104th cadet corps...everyone but me. part of me wanted to, but I could never hate you Annie. Even if my life was in danger because I didn't hate you, I could never do it. I've done some things in the past few months I never thought I could ever do, I murdered someone Annie, I did. I've gone past the point of no return; but even so, I could never...ever...hate you._

_March 22nd, 851_

_Dear Annie,_

_I got you something. It's a new ring. One to replace the one on your finger right now. It doesn't have a hidden blade. I know you can't wear it now...you may never get to wear it. But I got it anyway for this very special day. Happy birthday Annie._

_May 10, 851_

_Dear Annie,_

_I'm looking at you Annie. Right now as I write this, I am standing in front of your crystallized body. I see your closed eyes, your blond hair, the look on your face. And you are so beautiful. You're like a work of art, a beauty so incredible human eyes shouldn't be allowed to gaze upon you. That's how beautiful you are. Some people would look at you and see a monster. When I look at you, I see a angel. You've done some horrible things Annie, but so has everyone else. The difference? You feel sorrow over the wrongs you've done. I can tell by your frozen tears._

_August 18, 851_

_Please Annie Please! Come out of this stupid crystal. Please! It's been almost a year, Annie PLEASE! If you're not coming out because you think we'll execute you you're wrong. We won't hurt you. we can't hurt you, we need you!_

_I need you…_

_April 3, 852_

_Annie,_

_It's been awhile since I last wrote. Been awhile since I last visited you. I was angry. I was angry because I want you here...with me. but that was selfish of me. I was angry at you because of something I wanted that I couldn't get. I only thought about myself, not you. I didn't think about why you might not want to come out. Maybe you're not ready, to face the people you've hurt, to face the fact of everything you've done. And that's okay. Don't come out until you're completely ready. But know this- No no matter how alone you feel, you're not. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, by your side. I've missed you, alot. I've missed you since you left, I miss you every time I see your frozen body, I've missed you since you went to the military police while and I went to the scout regiment. I've missed you for a long time. I miss you because… because I love you Annie Leonhardt. I always have. I love you...I miss you._

* * *

><p>The last few words of the last letter written four days ago are smudged as tears fall on top of them-Annie's tears. Her hands shake as she holds the letters tightly in them. She opens her clenched fist to reveal the ring Armin left for her. It's pure white and glistens in the moonlight. Engraved on it are the words '<em>You are a good person' <em>a sob escapes her lips as tears roll down her face. Annie used to think it was nearly impossible for her to cry, now she can't stop as she reads the words on the grave in front of her over and over again:

_Armin Arlert_

_November 3, 835 - April 6, 852_

K. I. A.

He was right, she wasn't ready to come out yet, but when she finally was, It was a day too late. Annie takes off her old metal ring from her finger and puts the one Armin bought her in place of it. She then places her hand on his tombstone. "I love you Armin…"she stares at it and rests her forehead on the cold stone as her uncontrollable tears fall onto the freshly dug grave.

"And I miss you too."


	2. Day 2: Bloodied Hands

Armin sits on the side of his bed and stares at his hands in his lap. His back is turned towards the door as it creaks open and a small quiet voice comes from behind it.

"Armin…?"

He doesn't move.

The door creaks open more, revealing that the person behind it was Annie. She stepped into the room. "Armin are you okay?"

Armin doesn't answer her.

Annie walked over Armin and sat down on the bed beside him. "What's wrong?"

After a few silent moments Armin finally spoke. "It's been 3 years… 3 years today since I killed that girl. Since I put a bullet in her head…" he clenched his fist as his whole body started shaking.

Annie grabbed his hand. "Armin it was a long time ago it's okay-"

"It's not okay Annie!" He pulled his hand from her grasp, got up and walked over to the window and placed his hands on the sill. "Its not okay...I took her life. Her blood is on my hands!" He hung his head. "And I have to live with that, for the rest of my life."

Annie stared at him for a few moments. "I know what you're going through. Armin."

Armin lets out a sad laugh. "I know you do. You know far too well."

Annie doesn't say anything.

Armin turns around to face her. "Does it even bother you? What you've done? At all? Or have you become numb to it?"

She just looks down at the ground. She knows exactly what Armin means, she's taken numerous lives. more than she can count. "No Armin. I'm not numb to it, I never was."

"Really?" He takes a step towards her. "because I've never seen you seem sad about it. You've never gone to their graves, never gone to their families homes, you never even bat an eyelash when some ever brings up all the lives you've taken. Not since you came out of that crystal."

Annie plays with her ring. "I'm good at hiding my emotions."

Armin violently shook his head "Nobody's that good Annie. Not even you."

"Armin you don't know-"

"Yes I do know! You've maimed and killed and you act like you don't even care."

"But I do…!" Annie raises her voice. "I feel it. I feel it everyday! I don't show it because I don't want to. I've never wanted too. You've killed one person, I've killed hundreds. My hands are soaked in the blood of all those i've killed! I live with that everyday. I can barely sleep because my guilt keeps me up at night. I keep it in because no one else deserves know the pain I feel. it's something I need to bear alone."

Armin was stunned at what annie said. Annie stares at him for a few seconds then walks towards the door.

Armin reaches out to her "Annie wait…"

She stops in the doorway, her back facing him. "I'm a selfish person. I know that…" She grabs the door. "But that doesn't mean I'm heartless like everyone thinks."

"Annie!" Armin says as Annie shuts the door behind her.

Annie walks out of the barracks. The sun's setting beneath the walls. She clenches her fists and keeps walking. she doesn't stop until she reaches the forest by the western edge of the wall. she slides her back down the trunk of a tree until she's sitting on the ground. she leans her head back onto the bark of the tree. she closed her eyes tightly. '_Armin...You see me as a heartless monster too.' _she relaxes her muscles in defeat '_I guess I really am one...' _ She sits there completely still for a several moments. when she heard a twig crack. Her eyes shot open. she stood up and looked around. out of the corner of her eye she sees the blade of a sword coming right for her head. she dodges it easily and stands in a ready position facing her attacker. It's a boy she used to work with when she was with the military police, she didn't stick around long enough to learn his name.

"What are you doing?" She asked him

"I told him it was a bad idea. To join the Scout Regiment. He should have joined the military police with me. He was eligible, but he his mind was made up. and now he's dead because of you!" he growled, his eyes full of anger and hatred. "You killed my brother, and now i'm gonna kill you!" he lunged at her.

Annie dodged easily and did her signature sweep kick, knocking him over.

The boy slowly stood up. "You're a monster, that's all you ever will be."

The words of the boy made Annie freeze for just barely a second. but that's all the time the boy needed to recover and strike again. this time he swiped to cut off her legs.

Annie recovered and moved just in time, but the blade of the sword was cut into one of her calfs. She fell on the ground and hit her head on a rock, pain shot thru her head. She clutched her calf tightly trying to stop the bleeding. She knew she needed to move but her head was spinning too much for her to focus.

The boy was a few feet away and walked closer until he stood above her. "Now…" he raised his sword up over his head "Die!"

Just as the boy began to swing down, a fist came in contact with his face, knocking him on the sword landed several feet away. Annie and the boy looked up at the person who just intervened. It was Armin who had thrown the punch.

"Armin…?" annie said

The boy stands up, grunts and throws a punch at Armin.

Armin dodges and hits him in the face again, knocking him over once more. His lip busted open. some of the blood splattered onto Armin's fist.

The boy tries to quickly grab his sword, but he's too slow and Armin beats him to it.

Armin glares at the boy. "Don't. ever. touch. her. again."

The boy spits blood at his feet. "What're you gonna do about it."

Armin picks him up and forces him to stand and puts the sword to his throat. "I'm a part of the scout regiment. I've killed titans with one of these. imagine all the things I can do to you with one."

The boy gulps.

Armin lets go of him. "Now leave, and don't ever come after her again understood?"

The boy begrudgingly nods and runs off.

Armin walks towards annie and kneels next to her. "Are you okay Annie?"

She nods "I'm fine. when did you become so intimidating?"

Armin smiled "I'm Commander Hange's apprentice. After working under her for nearly two years, you learn a few things."

a small smile formed on Annie's lips.

Armin stared at her for several moments, then his smile faded. "You're not a monster."

Annie looked away "I am...Everyone thinks so."

"But you're not. and I'm sorry about what I said earlier. it was wrong and completely untrue."

Annie put her hand on his cheek "You have nothing to apologize for."

Armin closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand. "Hows your head and leg?"

"Fine. the bleeding stopped, and my heads cleared up."

"Good…" Armin looked at the boy's blood on the back of his hand and sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to ever live with myself. hurting people, whether I kill them or just injure them. I'll never be able to get used to it."

"Good." Annie says

Armin looks back at her.

"I don't want you to get used to it" Annie says "If you did the person I love more than anything would disappear." Annie grabbed both of his hands. "You're hands are stained by blood, just like mine are. Unfortunately that will never change. But, as long as you still feel guilt at times about it, you're still human, you're still you. And what I want, for you to still be you."

Armin and Annie sit there for a long time until they both drift off into a deep sleep on the damp grass.

Their blood covered hands intertwined.


	3. Day 3: ghost

Annie awoke with a start and landed on the ground on her knees. She took several long large deep breaths, her lungs felt like air hadn't filled them in ages. Which is probably true, she has no idea how long she's been in that crystal, it's probably been months. Maybe even years. She looks around but it's completely dark, she can't see a thing. she gropes around in the dark trying to find something that might indicate where she was. After several moments Annie hears a door creaking open. a dim ray of light reveals a silhouette of a boy.

"Goodmorning Annie. it's a new day."

It's Armin. she could never forget his voice even though it's slightly deeper than the last time she heard it. a small feeling of warmth runs thru her body at his presence. but it quickly diminishes as she realizes what might happen to her now that she's out of the crystal.

"Armin...what are they going to do to me?" Annie asked

Armin walked towards a desk in the corner completely ignoring her question. He shuffles thru some papers on the desk and picks one up. "It's been awhile since anyone else other than me's been in here. Even Commander Hange stopped coming a few months ago. I guess there really is no reason to anymore."

"What are you talking about? What's going on with you?" Annie asks

Armin nearly steps on her as he walks by and he doesn't react at all, not even a glance in her direction, as if she wasn't even there.

"It's been almost 2 years. Everyone's given up on getting you out of there."

He lights an oil lamp, illuminating the room in a dull glow. Annie can now see that he is taller, his hair, noticeably longer is pulled back into a small ponytail. His facial features more mature, but the looks in his crisp blue eyes; curiosity, hope, innocence, shows her that he is still the same Armin. Her Armin.

"But I haven't." He says staring off into space. "I haven't given up yet, I never will."

Annie stares at him, confused.

"I know you'll come out of that crystal…" He walks behind her with the lamp in his hand. "One day."

Annie turns around to see what he's doing now, and what she sees makes her eyes widen in shock. Armin, standing in front of her crystallized prison, with her still inside.

* * *

><p>Annie was confused at first, but then it hit her, hard- She wasn't out of the crystal, wasn't awake. She was having an out of body experience. she was still trapped in that crystal she created. And Armin couldn't see or hear her.<p>

"I know you're scared." Armin says to her body. "I would be, but you don't need to be scared. I won't let anyone hurt you Annie."

Annie wants to reach out to him, to touch him, to hold him but she knows he won't feel it.

"I need to get going." Armin says as he sets down the lamp back on the table. "I'll be back soon." He blows out the candle and heads out the room.

Annie stands up and follows him out.

She follows him around all day, wanting to see what life was like for him now. It started out with him doing things for Commander Hange. Annie finds out he's working under her, learning to be as good of a researcher as her. Most of the rest of his day consisted of this or other tasks around the compound. She noticed people talked about and to him with alot more respect and authority than she remembered. This was because he had earned the rank of captain within the last two years she found out. The sun began to set when Armin ran into someone that made Annie's breath hitch-Eren.

She should have figured this would happen. Him and Armin were best friends after all, but the thought of seeing Armin cross paths with him never ran thru her mind. Annie took a step back. She was scared to see him, although she knows he can't see her, she has an odd feeling that despite that, he'd sense her presence and she knew out of everyone she'd hurt and betrayed; Eren's the one that'd hate her most for it.

"Hows it goin Armin?" Eren asked

"Been good. Hange and I have found out a lot of stuff about titans that could be really useful."

Eren put his hands on Armin's shoulders "Armin stop, you're starting to sound like her. Next thing I know you'll be talking my ear off all night."

Armin laughed, "don't worry, I don't think I can go that far."

"Good. So anything else you've done today?"

Armin looked at the ground. "N-No…"

Eren crossed his arms. "Armin...you are a really bad liar."

Armin sighed in defeat "I went to go see Annie today."

"Her? Again?"

"Yes again."

"Dude you need to forget about her. she's never coming out. And I don't even understand why you'd want her too. Nobody does! She betrayed us. All of us."

"Everyone makes mistakes, it doesn't make them a bad person."

"She's killed hundreds of people!" Eren yelled, his anger rising.

"And how many have you do you think? 2, when you were saving Mikasa all those years ago? I'm sorry to say that's not true."

"What the heck are you talking about? Of course it is!"

Armin shakes his head "Do you remember that last battle you had with Annie? when she fell on the church killing everyone inside?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Those were your kills Eren."

Annie was taken aback at Armin's statement. How can he think they were his kills and not hers?

"Are you insane Armin?" Eren asked "It was her body that crushed them!"

"But you knocked her into them"

Eren didn't say anything.

"You're the one who, knocked her into the church, she had no control on where she landed. Technically she was just a tool in their murders, You were the murderer." Armin frowned "She may have done horrible things Eren, but so have you. You have no right to judge her."

Eren clenched his fists and grinded his teeth "Fine. But You're just setting yourself up for heart break. So if and when she comes out and tries to kill us all, don't say I didn't warn you." He stomps off.

Annie was speechless. Armin might've just lost his best friend, standing up for her.

By the time They got to Armin's quarters it was completely dark outside, with only waning-crescent moon's light keeping the world from being totally engulfed in darkness. Once inside his quarters, Armin took off his jacket and hung it up before sitting down on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes and sighing. "Connie, Jean, Mikasa, now Eren, Next thing I know I'll lose my military rank too." he lays down "But it doesn't matter, I'm not giving up on her...ever." within a minute he's fast asleep.

Annie looks at him. He's still in uniform minus the jacket. as she stares at him, a feeling of dread fills her heart. "Armin…" She sits next to his sleeping body "I'm sorry. I know you can't hear me, but I am so sorry. You've lost everything dear to you, because of me. I know you want me out of the crystal, part of me does too. But...I'm not quite ready yet. I want you to understand that. But one day I will be, and I promise you when that day comes your faith in me won't be in vain." She reaches to touch his face, instead of feeling his soft skin under her fingertips he hand fazes right thru it. She closes her eyes. "I love you Armin. When I do awake, I still wanna be a good person to you."

That night, the smallest of cracks formed in the thick crystal encasing Annie Leonhardt.


	4. Day 4: Serendipity

**Annie stood in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, all the color drained from it. Her hair was down and disheveled, she looked almost crazed. she took deep breaths and yet it seemed impossible for her lungs to fill up with air. She turns on the sink, cupped her hands under the flow of the cold water and splashed it on her face. she grips the sides of the sink tightly closed her eyes, and hung her head. After a few moments there was a knock at the door.**

**"****Annie?" It was Mina, Annie's best friend. "Can I come in?" **

**Annie tried taking another deep breath. "...Yeah"**

**Mina slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She walked in and looked at Annie. "How'd it go?"**

**Annie grabbed a small stick on the sink and held it out to Mina. "It's positive…"**

**Mina took it and examined it. She looked up with wide eyes at Annie who hasn't moved from her position over the sink. "Annie…"**

**Annie turns around and leans on the sink and sighs. "...I'm pregnant"**

**Mina stared at Annie for a few moments, she was shaking. Mina walked over to Annie and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"**

**"****I'll be fine…" Annie said unconvincingly**

**"****What are you gonna do?"**

**Annie shrugged. "I don't know"**

**Mina squeezed her hand "I don't agree with the idea, but if you want, you could always have an abor-"**

**"****I'm not aborting the baby." Annie said forcefully.**

**Mina looked at Annie and smiled. "You're gonna make a great mother."**

**Annie scoffed "You know good and well I am not mother material."**

**"****Maybe not, but you'll learn and i'll help you the whole way, I had to help my mom with my younger siblings when my dad left. I know how to care for a baby. You'll never be alone, and not only will I help you, but you have Armin too!"**

**Armin, the father of the baby. The person Annie cares about more than anything. Annie wiggles her hand out of Minas grip and buries her face in her hands.**

**Mina looks at Annie with a slightly confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"**

**She rubbed her face "What if he doesn't want the baby?" She goes to the toilet, closed the lid and sits down. "What if he leaves me because if this?"**

**"****Annie." Mina knelt down beside her. "Armin would never do that. He loves you more than anything, and you know that."**

**"****but…" she sighed, pulled her knees up to her chest. "I just can't shake that feeling."**

**Mina gently touched Annie's arm. "I know you're scared Annie, but everything will be okay. All the guys are on some training expedition 'till tomorrow, you have some time to figure things out."**

**"****One day's not much time." Annie mumbled thru her knees.**

**"****No it's not, but unfortunately that's all the time you have, you're gonna have to tell him when he gets back, he'll know something up the second he sees you."**

**"****Yeah you're probably right."**

**Mina rubbed Annies back with her hand for a second then stood up "Well I've gotta get going, If you need anything just give me a holler, I'm right across the hall." She hugged Annie tightly. "I'll see you later"**

**As Annie watched Mina leave her room she stood up, walked to her bed and laid down. There were several things she was worried about- Whether or not to stay in the military and Go to the MP's like she planned, how on earth to take care of the baby, but as she made very obvious, her worse concern is how Armin's gonna take it. **

**As night fell, Annie could not find sleep no matter how hard she tried, and after half the night passed and she finally dozed off, her sleep was ravished with nightmares. **

**When she woke up she looked and saw that she slept thru the morning and it was already late afternoon. Instructor Shadis was going to kill her, but right now she couldn't care less, because thru the window in her room she could she the guys returning from their training exhibition, and a lot of the girls going out to greet them. she walked up to the window for a better look and she saw Armin close to the back writing notes down on a clipboard. He was covered in dirt, as they all were. Her heart made a little leap like it usually does when she sees him, but then her stomach dropped, remembering what she had to tell him. "Well might as well get it over with…" She got dressed, pulled her hair back into her usual bun, and bangs hanging down the sides of her face. She placed one hand on her stomach, took a deep breath, and headed out to the courtyard. **

**When she got there everyone had begun conversations with each other.**

**"****I can't believe they wouldn't let girls come along on the expedition, you guys got to go out in the forests while we had to stay here and practice hand to hand combat all day." Sasha said**

**"****Well maybe we're just better than you." Connie said in response**

**"****We're just as good as you guys! Maybe even better!" Sasha yelled**

**"****You wanna bet potato girl?"**

**"****Oh it's on short stack!"**

**Annie caught a glimpse of Mina talking to Marco. Mina made eye contact with her and slightly nodded, telling her to go talk to Armin.**

**Annie looked around for Armin, but was stopped by Bertolt and Reiner. "Hey Annie" Reiner said putting a hand on the top of her head. **

**"****Reiner, I told you not to do that." She said shaking his hand off her head.**

**He laughed "I can't help myself you're so short."**

**"****I may be short, but you know I can kick your butt to next week."**

**"****And that's why I keep Bertolt here with me. You never hurt me whenever he's around."**

**Bertolt looked at Annie. His brow was covered in sweat "Hi Annie."**

**A tired smile slightly formed on Annie's face "Hey Bert." Several meters behind them Annie spotted Armin talking to Mikasa and Eren. "I gotta go guys, I'll talk to you later." She walked away before either had a chance to respond.**

**She started walking over to the trio, but when she was a couple feet away she stopped. She couldn't do it, for the first time in years, she was terrified.**

**Annie was about to turn and walk away when Armin spotted her. He smiled brightly and walked up to her. He slowly pushed her bangs behind her ear out of her face. Annie's skin tingled as his fingers slightly brushed against her face "Hi" He said.**

**She stared at him, trying to memorize the way he's looking at her- with love in his eyes. "I...I need to talk to you." She paused "...alone"**

**She led him out of the courtyard to her bedroom in the barracks. Once they were both in, she shut the door behind her.**

**"****What's up?" Armin asked**

**Annie stayed silent, walked over to her bed and sat down.**

**"****Annie...What's wrong?" He sat next to her on the bed, concern filled his eyes. "Are you okay?"**

**"****Something's happened" she says without looking at him**

**"****What happened?"**

**She stayed silent**

**"****Annie." Armin said taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him. "Are you alright? did someone hurt you? Tell me."**

**Annie stared intently into armins eyes. Her voice came out barely loud enough to hear. "I'm pregnant."**

**Armin's eyes widened as he let go of her face. "Y-You're...pregnant?"**

**Annie closed her eyes and nodded.**

**Armin's pupils slightly dilated "How..." he was at a loss for words.**

**Annie's voice started to slightly crack. "Armin I'm sorry."**

**Armin blinked "What?"**

**"****I'm sorry, This is my fault. I never should have pushed you. I didn't think…" She put her head in her hands. "If you go, I understand. This doesn't have to be your problem."**

**To Annie's surprize she heard Armin laugh. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm not leaving you. I'd never leave you Annie. And this…" He touched her stomach "Is not a problem. It's a responsibility, one we both have. and we'll get thru this." He kissed her forehead "Together."**

**Annie looked at him and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.**

**Annie was so happy. With Armin by her side, maybe now for once in her life, things will turn out okay.**


	5. Day 5: Gamble

Day 5: Gamble

"You did it again didn't you?" Armin says as he sees Annie come home with a large sack slung over her shoulder.

She drops the bag down on the table with a thud. "Yes, yes I did"

Armin rubs his eyes "Annie, I love you. But you have a problem."

"It's not a problem, It's a hobby. One which I'm quite good at."

"Good at it or not, This isn't a very good hobby to have."

Annie clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes "It's just a little gambling."

"A little gambling could end us up on the streets! I'm not trying to be overbearing-"

"Which you are" Annie said as she sat down in a chair crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Armin sighed walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry for raising my voice, but there might be a time when you loose and you can't pay the debt back with money so you'd have to use… different ways of payment and…" he slightly tightened his grip around her. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Armin…" Annie rubbed his arms and kissed them. "I'll be careful I promise, I'll never bet anything That we can't pay back."

Armin closed his eyes "Alright"

5 months passed and Annie stays out all night gambling, Armin barely ever sees Annie anymore and when she does come home early, she's carrying at least three bags of gold.

"Okay, this has got to stop Annie." Armin says to her after she comes home one day."

"Why I honestly don't see a problem, we're richer than ever. We could send our kid to school for all four years with all the money on the table right now"

"That doesn't..." Armin stopped and looked at Annie as he realized what she said "Our kid?"

Annie's eyes widened "D-Did I say that?"

"Uh Huh. Annie is there something you need to tell me?"

"What? No I-I meant theoretically, "Annie began stuttering" If we had a kid we could send them to school, but no i'm not having a baby, not that I don't want one but...no! not like now but like one day I wouldn't mind having one, or two but it's totally up to you If you don't want any that's okay to you know? It's just an idea and we definitely have enough money to take care of a few but it's not that big of a deal and…" Annie looked at Armin whose eyebrows were raised very high.

"Oh what i'm trying to say is we have a lot of money now okay?!" she yelled at him,ending her long studdering spiel and her face turning bright red.

Armin slightly laughed. "Maybe so but one of these days you're going to loose, you can't keep this streak up forever.

"sure seems like I can."

Armin began pacing. "This is gonna end sooo badly."

"Armin nothings going to happen, I'm a pro at this. I have been since I was a little girl. Gamblings actually fun if you stopped freaking out about it."

Armin stopped pacing and looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes really." Annie said as she counted the money in one of the bags.

Armin thought for a moment, "gamblings basically just playing cards and betting money that you'll win the round right?"

"It's more complicated than that, but more or less yea I guess."

Armin pulled up a chair next to her. "Then lets play."

Annie looked at him and raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You said gambling is fun, I wanna try it."

Annie blinked a few times, unsure if she heard him right. "Uh okay. What do you wanna bet?"

"How bout….if you win you can keep gambling like you usually do, and you can use all this money for whatever you want. And I'll do all the chores for a year. And if I win, you have to give up gambling for a year, do all the chores for a year, and all the money goes to the Scout Regiment for new weapons, expedition funding, materials and Titan research."

Annie smirked "alright deal, but i'm warning you Arlert, you can't beat me.

"I win...I think." Armin says as he lays down his ace, king, queen, jack and ten of a suit. down on the table.

Annie's jaw drops "A Royal Suit?! but...what...huh...HOW?"

Armin shrugs "I don't know, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. Maybe I'm a natural, although It probably didn't hurt that I could see thru you're poker faces either. Like how you get a slight gleam in your eye when you've got a good deck, or the way you play with your ring when you're nervous or upset when you've got a bad deck, you're poker faces are just like your regular faces when you talk to someone, and /i know you're faces and quirks like the back of my hand."

"I can't believe it….you beat me." Annie said in complete shock.

"You're right I guess I did. I told you your streak couldn't last forever. Soooo…." Armin stood up, picked up the bags and slung them over his shoulder. I gotta go get this to commander Erwin." Armin smiled "When I get back we can talk about the kids you were talking about earlier, but for now…" he bent down and quickly kissed Annie's lips. Once he broke away he shoved a broom in her face. "Have fun with the chores."

Annie stood up with the broom in her hand and watched as Armin left the house. "Oh my gosh…" Annie said still in shock. she shook her head and started sweeping the floor, she could tell immediately that this was going to be a long year.


End file.
